Long distance shooters, such as snipers and hunters, have higher effectiveness when they can remain at least partially hidden or undetected while waiting for, and taking, a shot. Their weapons also need to be protected from environmental factors such as moisture, dirt and other contaminants that can affect the operation of the weapon and the accuracy of the shot.
The shooters generally remain mobile until they set up in a spot, and may have to leave their spot on a moment's notice. The mobility and speed requirements means that the equipment they carry must be lightweight, quick to set up and take down, and easy to transport from one point to another. In tactical environments, the shooter may need his hands to operate his weapon to defend himself while on the move. The equipment would generally requires some sort of strapping or fasteners that allow the shooter to mount it on their load bearing equipment, such as a belt, suspenders, pack, or any combination of those elements.
It would be useful for the shooter to have a portable hide or shelter that allowed the shooter to remain undetected for long periods of time and protect shooters and their weapons from the environment. The portable hide or shelter would need to be lightweight, quick to assembly and breakdown, and mountable upon the shooter's carrying gear.